It's all about Us
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: Terinspirasi lagunya .U yg all about us maincast LuhanxTao TaoxSemeOther
1. LuTao Vs LayTao

**Its all about us**

Author : Demon Clouds

Main cast: Tao with the other Seme and Uke

Rated : T + M

Genre: Romance/ Hurt

Cerita abal, gaje en pasaran. Ngebosenin lagi, thypo bertebaran di mana-mana.

Terinspirasi lagunya .U yg all about us serta kegalauan author gara2 kris selingkuh sana sini,, tetap bertemakan obsesi sesorang yang gak tau juntrungannya.

No Bash

No Flame

No Peanut

**Just RCL**

Cekidot

.

.

.

**Chap 1**

**LuhanTao vs LayTao**

Huang Zi Tao, namja berparas cantik bertubuh manly. Banyak orang menduga dia seorang seme, tapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah uke bagi Xi Luhan. M ereka sama-sama keturunan namja cina tapi mereka menetap di korea. Mereka berkenalan saaat penerimaan mahasiswa berlangsung. Dari awal perkenalan yang unik gara-gara tersesat, di hukum senior karena terlambat, dan mereka juga 1 asrama dan sekamar hingga menimbulkan benih-benih cinta. Mereka saling memiliki, banyak orang yang iri akan kemesaraan mereka, ini di karenakan mereka juga idol di kampus mereka.

Saaat ini mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan menuju kampus, banyak mata yang menatap mereka.

"Luhannie gege, aq masuk kelas dulu" ucap zi tao saat mau memasuki kelas,

"ya, nanti kita bertemu di kantin seperti biasa" ucap luhan sambil mencium pipi zitao.

"gege" ucap zitao yang di yakini saat ini zitao sedang bersemu merah.

Zitao melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku di depan xiumun, namja asli korea tapi tidak seperti orang korea malah mirip orang cina.

"sshhtttt…tao daritadi dia mencarimu tuh" tunjuk xiumin dengan dagunya.

Zitao pun menoleh ke hadapan xiumin "nugu?" Tanya zitao

"ntuh, salah satu fansmu juga" lalu xiumin menunjukkan namja yang sudah berdiri di depan zitao membawa cokelat dan bunga. Namja itu bernama lay, dancer terkenal di kampus dan seorang player kabarnya dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu bernama suho, yang saat ini mengurusi bisnis di luar negeri. Tapi itu sih hanya desas desus buktinya Lay atau yang bernama asli Zhang Yi Zhing ini sedang mengejar-ngejar Tao. Dia tak perduli dengan status zitao yang sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Apapun dia bakal lakuin buat zitao.

"zitao sayang, ini cokelat dan bunga buat kamu hemhh kenapa kau tambah manis saja" ucap lay seraya memberikan cokelat dan bunga untuk tao.

"xie xie lay gege." Ucap tao singkat seraya memberikan senyum manis pada lay, membuat lay mendapatkan angin segar untuk mengajaknya kencan. Walau ini sudah sekian kalinya lay mengajak kencan tao, tapi dengan halus tao menolak.

" kau ada waktu untuk makan siang nanti" ucap lay lagi dengan percaya diri, semoga tao tidak akan menolak lagi.

Dengan senyum manisnya tao menjawab " maaf gege, tao sudah ada janji dengan luhan gege, lain kali saja ya ge."

Lay pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar, terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah lay. Dengan smirknya lay mempunyai cara agar bisa berduaan dengan taonya. "tao, kau nanti bisa menemaniku latuhan dance, aku lihat kau juga mempunyai kemampuan menari di tambah kau bisa wushu, kenapa kau tak jadikan satu saja wushu dan dance menjadi satu. " ucap lay sambil bersmirk ria

Xiumin yang melihat seringai dari lay bergidik ngeri apalagi melihat deathglare dari lay yang akan memprotes ide dari lay. Yah xiumin dan lay memang seorang dancer terkenal di kampus dan Lay adalah leader atau ketua di kampus. Dia memakai jabatannya untuk memasukan tao, sebenarnya ide ini pernah dia utarakan pada anggota lain Cuma wakil leader dance Kai dan Xiumin menolak karena ingin menjaga perasaan teman mereka luhan, sedangkan tao ingin bisa seperti xiumin dan kai menjadi seorang dancer dan bagi lay ini menguntuyngkan baginya agar lebih dekat dengan tao, calon namjachingunya.

"bagaimana tao kau mau bergabung dengan kami" tawar lay

Tao pun bimbang dia ingin sekali ikut tapi dia tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalunya yang membuat trauma, tapi di sisi lain dia ingin kembali lagi menjadi dancer. Hemm.

"gege, beri tao waktu ne. tapi kalo buat menemin gege latihan tao mau kok" ucap tao dengan mata berbinar dan itu membuatnya lucu.

"ne, gege akan tunggu. Gege latihan jam 3 sore nanti. Memang kau ada waktu? Bukankah kau harus menemani namjachingumu?" ucap lay dengan nada sinisnya.

"jam 3 ne, tidak. Tao free koq dan luhannie gege juga ada kerja part time. Jadi tao boleh yaw ikut menonton gege latihan" ucap tao dengan pupy eyesnya membut lay gemas dan ingin memakannya sementara itu xiumin yang daritadi mendengar pembicaraan tao dan lay hanya terbelalak kaget dan tak menyangka tao akan berbicara seperti itu.

"ne gege akan tunggu. Nah sepertinya gege harus masuk kelas dlu karena sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk kelas. Gege pergi dulu ya tao" ujar lay sambil meninggalkan kelas tao dengan senyum smirknya.

Setelah kepergian lay, dosen yang mengajar tao masuk dan di mulailah aktivitas perkuliahan tao dengan mata kuliah sastra music oleh dosen lee. Huft tao merasa bosan dan ingin segera keluar dari kelas dia sepertinya ingin cepat bertemu dengan luhan gege namjachingunya. Xiumin pun juga demikian meskipun tao dan xiumin berbeda angakatan tapi untuk sastra music mereka pasti bertemu. Hemh lagipula yang di pikirkan xiumin saat ini bagaimana caranya agar tao bisa menolak tawaran dari lay. Dia tidak mau jika tao menjadi mainan seorang Zhang Yi Zhing yang terkenal player di kalangan kampus.

Sementara itu di kelas luhan, namja yang mempunyai sura merdu ini sedang duduk dan mendengarkan dosennya berbicara tentang mata kuliah yang entah kenapa tak ada minat bagi luhan untuk mendengarkan. Di tatapnya langit yang cerah di luar membuatnya memikirkan sosok manis yang segera di temuinya nanti di kantin. Namjachjngunya yang membuat dia tersenyum dan melupakan seseorang yang membuatnya sakit hingga terlalu dalam hingga menimbulkan luka yang amat dalam. Dia dari cina kabur ke korea agar dapat melupakan namja berengsek itu. Sosok huang zi tao yang polos dan lucu membuat dia sediki demi sedikit melupakan namja brengsek itu. Baginya tao adalah segalanya dan dia akan memprtahankan taonya.

Di lain tempat dan di lain kelas lay sedang memasang smirk andalanya sambil memikirkan hal-hal apa saja agar dia dapat membuat seorang tao menjadi miliknya dengan rencana dadakan tadi membuat dia lebih dekat dengan tao dan dapat melakukan yang iya-iya.

BANDARA INCHEON

"tuan, semua sudah siap, apakah anda mau pulang ke mansion atau langsung ke kantor" Tanya namja berpakain jas hitam itu sambil berjalan mengikuti namja yang ia panggil Tuan.

"aku akan ke kantor dulu setelah itu aku akan pulang ke mansion. Tolong batalkan pertemuanku dengan tuan ishida, minta di undur tanggal 31. " jawab namja itu sambil melangkah keluar dan memasuki limosin yang sudah ada di depan.

"dan tolong carikan dimana huang zi tao berada" tambah namja itu,

"baik tuan" jawab namja itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"HUANG ZI TAO, YOURE MY MINE" ucap namja itu dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

*liati epep di atas

Masya allah kenapa buat epep chaptered EXO lagi -,-.

*bawa Rosario, mulai berdoa dan mengakuai kesalahan

"sebenarnya mau buat Luhan Tao sweet romance oneshoot kenapa jadi chaptered yang gaje gini mana yang epep berchaptered belum selesai semua lagi. Ya Tuhan maaphin hambamu."

Sekian doa saya. Bagi yang mau NCan chaptered 2 ne. dipilih pairnya LuTao or LayTao..

RCL


	2. Begining

**Its all about us**

Author : Demon Clouds

Main cast: Tao with the other Seme and Uke

Rated : T + M

Genre: Romance/ Hurt

Cerita abal, gaje en pasaran. Ngebosenin lagi, thypo bertebaran di mana-mana.

Terinspirasi lagunya .U yg all about us serta kegalauan author gara2 kris selingkuh sana sini,, tetap bertemakan obsesi sesorang yang gak tau juntrungannya. Oh yaw kemarin udah aku bikin polling katanya mw liat NCan LuTao ne. Dan untuk emak Siput thanks beratsssssssssssssssssss udah buatin NCannya. #cipok emak

No Bash

No Flame

No Peanut

**Just RCL**

Cekidot

.

.

.

**Chap 2**

**Previous:**

_BANDARA INCHEON_

"_tuan, semua sudah siap, apakah anda mau pulang ke mansion atau langsung ke kantor" Tanya namja berpakain jas hitam itu sambil berjalan mengikuti namja yang ia panggil Tuan._

"_aku akan ke kantor dulu setelah itu aku akan pulang ke mansion. Tolong batalkan pertemuanku dengan tuan ishida, minta di undur tanggal 31. " jawab namja itu sambil melangkah keluar dan memasuki limosin yang sudah ada di depan._

"_dan tolong carikan dimana huang zi tao berada" tambah namja itu,_

"_baik tuan" jawab namja itu sambil membungkukan badannya._

"_HUANG ZI TAO, YOURE MY MINE" ucap namja itu dengan seringainya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now

Start

.

.

Sore ini sangat cerah jam menunjukkan 03.45pm KST di sebuah kelas yang terdengar music dance mengalun secara berirama, banyak orang-orang breakdance di ruanga itu. Ruangan aula yang di sulap oleh sekumpulan para pemuda yang mempunyai kekuasaan penuh terhadap kamus itu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Zhang Yi Zhing, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. 3 pangeran kampus itu sedang latihan dance terlihat dari gerakan mereka dan keringat yang mengucur dahi mereka. Tao yang sengaja dating untuk melihat lay yang menari merasa kagum dan berharap ia bias seperti gegenya itu. Tao menganggap lay itu sebagai gege kesayangannya yag selalu melindunginya, hei tao kau tau bahwa lay melakukan itu agar dapat perhatianmu. Di saat lay tengah menari kkamjong aka kai mendekati tao dan berbisik "kau sudah ijin dengan namjachingumu, kudengar dia mencarimu?" ucap kai seraya berbisik di telinga tao, saat itu juga tao membelalakan matanya. Ia lupa bilang kepada namjachingunya itu. "apakah dia masih ada disini?" Tanya tao kepada kai yang sedang asik melihat battle dance antara sehun dan lay, "euhmmm aku rasa masih, tadi kyungsoo sempat menelponku, katanya luhan gege sedang mencarimu dan kyungsooku membantunya karena dipaksa." ujar kai "dan kau tahu gara-gara dia memaksa kyungsooku membantunya aku tak bisa berduaan dengan dia hari ini, sebaiknya kau temui namjachingumu itu" lanjut kai sambil menekukan wajahnya. "lalu, dimana mereka? Aku akan ke sana" Tanya tao, " kalo tidak salah sih luhan gege masih mencarimu di kantin dan mereka masih istrahat disana. Jika kau sudah menemuai mereka suruh kyungsoo kesini, ok" bisik kai lagi. Tak sadarkah dia daritadi lay sudah mendeathglare dia. "ok," jawab tao sambil berjalan keluar sebelum itu dia pamit dengan lay dan sehun.

"Kai, kenapa tao terlihat terburu-buru gitu?" Ujar sehun sembari meminum botol airnya,

"oh, tao tadi dicari namjachingunya makanya dia terburu-buru begitu" ucap kai sambil dduk di pangkuan sehun, bagi lay ataupun kyungsoo ini sudah biasa karena mereka beranggapan mereka hanya sahabat baik, tanpa mereka sadari di belakang itu mereka bermain asmara, yah tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sehun dan kai sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tepatnya 3 bulan yang lalu, atau bisa di bilang anniverserinya kai dan kyungsoo yang ke 2.

"apa kau bilang kai, maksudmu luhan gege namjachingunya tao mencarinya? Bukankah dia sudah tidak ada kelas ya? "sahut lay, sambil mengeryit heran. " euhmm aku tidak tahu juga kan kyungsoo menelponku tadi dia bilang dia dan luhan ge sedang mencari tao di kantin dan tiba-tiba saja tao langsung ke sana" ucap kai denga tatapan polosnya, membuat lay marah dan sebal "terus kenapa kau beritahu tao, aishhhh kau ini" ujar lay dengan tampang yang sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot. "kenapa kau memanggil kyungsoo, ingat malam ini kau harus ada di apertemnku" bisik sehun ke kai yang dibalas anggukan kecil, 'tao, kau akan segera ku dapatkan' batin lay dengan amarah yang memuncak.

**At the kantin**

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin saat dia menemukan gegenya atau dibilang namjachingunya sedang duduk gelisah dan di depannya ada kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya menenangkannya, yah keadaan kantin saat itu agak sepi karena jam sore begini, jarang ada yang ambil kuliah sore. Dan tiba-tiba saja,

Greeeeepppppppppp

"gege, bogoshipo mianhe ne tao tidak ijin ke gege" jawab tao sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang. Seketika itu juga luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata " kau tahu tao aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kemana saja kau panda nakal?".

Tak mau melihat berlama-lama acara lovey dovey antara luhan dan tao, kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu tanpa pamitan seketika juga senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

"tao, hanya d ruang latihan dance ge, hmm mereka hebat ge terutama lay gege dancenya bagus dan keren " ucap tao dengan mata berbinar-binar dan penuh semangat.

"kau suka lay atau dancenya? Sepertinya panda ini sudah mulai selingkuh ne?" ujar luhan dengan menggenggam tangan tao saat mereka akan keluar dari gerbang kampus. Tersirat rasa cemburu didalamnya.

"hahhahaaa gege bicara apa, heumhh lay gege hanya sahabat saja. Euhm luhan gege tidak bekerja ne, kenapa? Ucap tao dengan perasaan heran

"gege libur tao, gege mau bersama tao untuk 1 hari ini lagipula mau menyiapkan juga acara kedatangan sepupu gege, kan kemarin gege sudah cerita." Jawab luhan dengan wajah damai dan tidak hentinya memadangi langit yang kemerahan karena menunjukkan sudah sangat sore dan sebentar lagi malam.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mempererat dan tanpa canggung tao senantiasa bermanja-manja dengan luhan. Sesamapinya di apertemen, tao lantas duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Luhan yang mengetahuai itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam " dasar anak itu" disertai senyum tipis.

Luhan berjalan kearah tao sambil membawa makanan dan minuman yang ada di dapur untuk di makan bersama tao, yang saat itu sedang asik menonton drama. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba luhan mendaratkan ciuman hangat di bibir tao, hanya ciuman yang tak menuntut tapi terkesan memaksa. Tao yang tadinya hanya kaget ntah kenapa mengikuti irama ciuman dari luhan, ciuman yang hangat tapi membawa nafsu.

**Luhan POV**

Aku menyukai bibir kucing itu, ntah kenapa bibir kucing itu membuatku mabuk dan kecanduan. Aku melihat tao sedang minum air putih yang aku bawa tadi, ntah kenapa aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, aku memberanikan diri mencium bibirnya, dan merasakan lagi bibirnya lembut dan manis, aku menciumnya sangat lembut dan berhati-hati ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi menuntut. Entah ada apa denganku, sekelebat bayangan lay yang aku tahu dia juga mengincar pandaku ini tertawa begitu saja, aku takut pandaku akan di ambil tidak bisa tao hanya milikku, hanya milik luhan. Aku terus berusaha membuat tao membalas ciumanku. Hemh gotcha tao membalas ciumanku, Entah siapa yang mulai. Yang jelas ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

Luhan merebahkan tubuh Tao tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Dan otomatis membuat Luhan langsung menindih tubuh Tao. TV mereka biarkan menyala.

Luhan membelai bibir bawah Tao. Meminta akses masuk. Tao pun langsung mengerang tertahan. Dan kesempatan itu Luhan gunakan untuk melesakkan lidahnya.

Lidah Luhan langsung bekerja mengabsen deretan gigi putih Tao lalu membelit lidah Tao. Tao pun hanya bisa mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Luhan tak tinggal diam. Tangannya langsung menelusup ke dalam baju Tao. Mengusap perut datar itu perlahan.

"Enggh~ Sshhmmm~~" desah Tao tertahan. Tangan Tao pun hanya bisa meremas bagian belakang kepala Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Tao. Menciumi lekuk leher jenjang itu. Dan memberi kissmark di bagian sensitifnya.

"Aa-ahh..ahh~ Geeeehhh~" desah Tao resah.

Tangan luhan juga mulai memainkan nipple Tao. Serta bagian bawahnya mulai bergesekan dengan milik Tao.

"Ahh~ Ouuhh~"

Tao terus saja mendesah tak karuan. membuat Luhan semakin dikuasai nafsu.

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri. Namja itu melepas semua pakaiannya. Tao yang melihat pun hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kau malu eoh" goda Luhan.

Setelah pakaiannya terlepas, Luhan segera melepaskan pakaian Tao. Luhan kembali memagut bibir Tao yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Ssshh.." desis Tao saat Luhan memasukkan satu jarinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan kembali memasukkan kedua jarinya. Tao sempat melepas ciuman mereka dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Ssakit..ge" ucap Tao. Luhan kembali mencium bibir Tao lembut.

Luhan mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Membuat penetrasi dengan gerakan zigzag. Tao hanya mampu mendesah tak karuan.

"Akh!" pekik Tao saat tangan Luhan menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Luhan langsung melepas ketiga jarinya. Namja itu menarik Tao dan diposisikan di pangkuannya.

Secara perlahan mereka melakukan penyatuan dengan Tao berada di atas pangkuan Luhan.

"Ssss~~" desis Tao. Luhan kembali menciuminya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu sepenuhnya. Tao diam sebentar. Membuat dia terbiasa dengan kehadiran milik Luhan.

Dan Luhan tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung memainkan nipple Tao dengan tangan dan lidahnya. Membuat Tao kembali mendesah.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun secara perlahan. Tao pun mulai mengikuti gerakan Luhan dengan menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Milik Luhan seolah tertancap jauh di dalamnya. Hingga menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Desahan dan erangan pun bersatu. Keringat mengucur berbaur satu sama lain.

"Gege..ah-ah..ak-aku..mau..ohh keluarrrhh" racau Tao.

"Bersama panda..ahh~"

"Gege!/Tao!" seru mereka bersamaan saat gelombang klimaks menghampiri.

Tao memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Dan semenit kemudian Luhan mulai merasakan helaan nafas yang teratur. Tao tertidur.

**Luhan POV End**

**The other side**

"bagaimana hasilnya? Kau sudah dapatkan infonya?" Tanya namja tampan itu dengan tidak sabar.

"belum tuan, tapi saya akan berusaha lagi" jawab orang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bodoh, seperti az tak bisa, pokoknya kalian harus cari semua info tentang dirinya." Katanya dengan menggeram marah.

'Tao, pasti kau akakn ku dapatkan!' ucap namja itu dengan seringainya.

**TBC**

**Note: makasih atas ripiu kalian, maaph tak membalasnya atu-atu di chepi depan aq balas ripiu kalian.**

**Keep ripiu ne**


End file.
